


Teaching

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eugene is blessed by nature down there, F/M, Licking, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, Teaching, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity, Voyeurism, boys clean up their mess, good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Abraham teach Eugene how to fuck a lady... and you are said lady.





	Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my first language

Teaching

 

Eugene x Reader x Abraham

 

 

You're not exactly sure how you got into this situation, but it all started when you were looking for your book. You knew Eugene had probably borrowed it, so you got to his room and didn't bother to knock because you were sure he was downstairs, eating Carol's cookies again. To your surprise, Abraham and Eugene were there, sitting on the bed... and kissing. Abraham sprung right up to stop you from leaving, trying to explain the situation while Eugene sat there, tomato red and silent.

"I was just teaching him how to kiss, I swear!"

Both of them eventually convinced you about the "teaching" thing and made you promise not to talk about it. Still, you always had a crush on Eugene and you really wanted to be the one teaching him about sex, so you offered your help for the intercourse part, thrilled to claim Eugene's V-Card.

Next thing you knew, you were laying down, naked and hands tied above your head, with Abraham gently thrusting inside you while Eugene was watching in awe, fully clothed and visibly turned on by the view of Abraham's dick buried in your drenched pussy, thankful for the allowed voyeurism. Holding your knees to your chest, Abraham continued his teaching.

"See? You need to do it slowly at first so you don't lose control and cum too fast. Lead the lady close to an orgasm, then stop for a while before fucking her good again. That drive them crazy..." he said to Eugene before picking up pace.

"You like that, sweetheart?" He smirks as you moan.

Eugene brushes his hand on your side, not quite sure if he's allowed to touch, his gaze going from between your legs to your face.

"How do you know when to stop?"

Abraham had trouble answering, lost in the pleasure, breathing hard.

"Lady get tighter when she's about to cum..."

Then he goes back to gentle thrusts again. He lays down to kiss you, taking his hands down to hold your hips. Your legs were trembling and you tried to wrap them around his waist, but Eugene got a hold on your left leg, on the side where he was sitting, and brought it back to your chest to hold it there for Abraham.

"If you take your legs down, I won't be able to see." He brawls as a matter-of-fact.

You gasp at the feeling of Abraham's thumb brushing against your clit, circling and rubbing gently as he pulls back from the kiss. You were so wet down here and so close to comming, it was driving you crazy. You felt Eugene's hand on your breast, teasing your nipple in a very gentle way only Eugene could be. As Abraham starts pounding faster and harder, you look up at Eugene and lick your lips, moaning for more. He leans down to kiss you, his tongue in your mouth. This guy is so gentle, your heart was melting.

"There's a place inside where you should aim, on the front..."

Eugene raise up to his knees to look at what Abraham was teaching him about. You felt his big hands lift your hips and position you so his dick rubs against your soft spot with each thrust, sending you straight in heaven.

You felt you core tighten again and Abraham groans. Your hope for orgasm quickly drift away when you felt the ginger soldier stop again, his length pulsing as he empty himself inside you.

He stayed inside for a while before taking it out. Your pussy was filled with cum, leaking out and Abraham rubs his fingers in it to lube your clit and play with it some more.

"I can't cum with nothing inside me..." you breath out, looking at Eugene with plea in your eyes.

"Heard the lady, big boy? It's your turn now."

Eugene's looks unsure, fidgeting nervously with his shirt.

"I... I don't know if I can do it as good as you..."

"Oh come on! Don't make the lady wait!"

Abraham let Eugene takes place between your legs and urge him to take off his pants, which he did. You both look down at him in surprise and shock: damn this cute chubby boi was blessed down there!

"It's bigger than I thought!" Abraham said with a laugh.

"I always heard it's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it, and as I already said, I'm novice in this field..."

"Stop making up excuses and take her already!"

Eugene nods quickly and grabs your hips. He looks in awe as he slowly enters you; he was stretching you like crazy but Abraham’s cum making it easy for Eugene to slide in. Eugene was going so slowly, it lets you time to adjust and also prevent him from coming too soon. He already looks about to blow his load inside you, trembling and sweating. You moan at the feeling and tried to close your legs when you felt Eugene reaching a bit too deep inside you, but you were gently scolded by Abraham as he grabs your legs to open them again.

"Come on girl, I know you can take it..."

Once Eugene was completely inside of you, he stayed still for a while, closing his eyes and breathing hard.

"Feel good, doesn't it?" Abraham said with a smirk.

"Damn yes... fitting me like a warm glove... so wet and velvety soft..."

Eugene's hands were shaking on your hips and you knew he was having a hard time trying to hold back, but you felt so good and desperate to come, you couldn't help but wiggle your hips a bit. He lets out an unmanly moan and Abraham slaps your thigh.

"Bad girl! Don't play with him like that! Don't you want him to fuck you until you cum?"

"God damn yes! Fuck me Eugene!"

Abraham lets go of your legs.

"Come on, put her legs over your shoulders and fuck her like I showed you."

Eugene was more than happy to oblige, throwing your legs over his shoulders and grabs your hips to raise them up to meet his thrusts. He starts gently, like Abraham taught him, but it quickly turn into some wild fucking. He was rubbing the deliciously sweet spot inside you and playing with your clit with his thumb.

"Like that? You're damn impatient to feel her clamp around your cock, aren't you?"

Eugene nods, face deep red and just like you, he couldn't stop moaning. Abraham already drove you right on the verge so it didn't took much to push you over.

"God I'm about to cum!"

You felt your stomach tighten and Eugene's thrusts became erratics as he felt you cum.

"Good girl... good girl... cum for me..."

He buried himself deep inside your pussy to pour his warm cum, and damn there was a lot! You look at him while he was filling you, mouth hanging open and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Once he come down to earth, he leans in to kiss you, gentle and sweet despite the fact your lady's parts were sloppy wet from both Abraham's cum and his own.

"Did I perform adequately?"

"You did wonderful, sweety. I love you."

Abraham untied your hands and Eugene pulled out. There was so much cum: on your thighs, your pelvis, down to your butt and between your cheeks.

"Can one of you bring me a towel to clean up your mess, please?"

Abraham looks at Eugene with a smirk before glancing down at you.

"Why would we dirty a towel for that?"

Then, he lays down to lap at the sticking cum strain on your thigh. Eugene was quick to follow, calling dibs on your cunt, giving extra attention to your clit. Both men were between your legs, licking you clean, their tongue lapping eagerly at your dripping cunt and warm breath ticking you were making you horny again. Eugene remember when you said you couldn't cum without something inside you, so he put two fingers and curve them up to rub your g-spot. You tangled your hands in their hairs, one hand on each head as they took turn sucking on your clit, occasionally stopping to kiss. It was a sight you will never forget.

"Good boys... don't stop please..."

They continued licking even after you were clean, until you cum again, bucking your hips against Abraham's mouth while Eugene was still fingering you and looking at you in awe.

Then, you felt asleep all together in Eugene's bed, naked, wet and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, same username !


End file.
